sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Park Gyu Ri
thumb|Park Gyu Ri|315x315px Perfil * Nombre: 박규리 / Park Gyu Ri (Bak Gyu Ri) * Apodos: '''Gyul, Gyul Omma, Diosa , Espejo Princesa, LeGYulas, Shikshin, Zanahoria * '''Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: 21-Mayo-1988 (27 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 162cm * Peso: '''45kg * '''Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Tipo de sangre: AB * Familia. '''Madre: Actriz Park So Hyun * '''Agencia: DSP Entertainment Dramas * Sweet (Webdrama, 2015) * Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) * Nail Shop Paris (MBC MBC QueeN, 2013) * What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) * Reckless Family (MBC every1, 2012) * URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Hero (MBC, 2009) Cameo * Ladies of the Palace(SBS, 2001-02) * Today is a Nice Day (오늘은 좋은날 - MBC, 1995) Temas para Dramas * I Will Wait for You tema para Nail Shop Paris (2013) * Breaking Fate tema para The Great Seer (2012) * I Love You More Than The Soul tema para Tasty Life (2012) * Indecisive tema para Hooray for Love (2011) * I Only Look at You para City Hunter (2011) * My Love (feat Kang Ji Young) para Dae Mul (2010) Programas de TV * Jewellery House (MBC, 2012) * Lulu Lala (MBC, 2011-2012) * Oh! My School (KBS, 2011) (ep 10) * Good Time 230 (SBS, 2010) * Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010) Películas * Alpha and Omega (2011) voz Kate Musicales * 200 Pounds Beauty (2011) Anuncios * BEARPAW Colaboraciones * From The Airport - The Little Prince (2015) * Hong Kyung Min - Day After Day (2010) Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: KARA * Posición: Líder, segunda voz principal. * Educación: ** Escuela Secundaria: '''Anyang High School of Art ** '''Universidad: '''Dongduk Woman's University (Departamento de Radifusión y Entretenimiento). * '''Debút: '''MBC 1995 today a good day rain. * '''Aficiones: Lectura, ver películas. * 'Modelo a seguir: '''Madonna * '''Tipo Ideal: 'Jung Jae Young * Es la única hija de la popular actriz de doblaje de voz Park So Hyun. * Ella a menudo se llama la diosa de Kara. * Ella eligió el nombre de Kara para el grupo. * Hace su debut en los musicales en el 2011 con el musical 200 Pounds Beauty. * Fue sometida a una cirugia para eliminar los nódulos y los pólipos que se encontraron en sus cuerdas vocales. * Nicole dijo que Gyuri nunca se cansa de verse al espejo, incluso por un día entero. Sólo la existencia de un grano hace que se mire al espejo durante 40 minutos. * Antes de su carrera como cantante, fue una niña actriz y modelo. * Fue trainee de SM. Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * Wikipedia en Coreano * Twitter * Instagram Galería B659fbb025fedbeaab9c5997c91af825.jpg|park gyu ri b9f88b9776589dc5e85e895018b6646b.jpg|park gyu ri 474303.jpg|park gyu ri gyuri-looking-down-on-us-all.jpg|park gyu ri park gyu ri.jpg|park gyu ri korea-kara-001.jpg|park gyu ri Park_Gyu_Ri.jpg|park gyu ri park_gyuri_park_gyu_ri_UkhHZbu.sized.jpg|park gyu ri Park-Gyuri.jpg|park gyu ri Park-Gyu-Ri-1.jpg|park gyu ri park-gyuri-kara-2.jpg|park gyu ri BQEZtER.jpg|park gyu ri images (1).jpg|park gyu ri kara-park-gyuri-esquire1.jpg|park gyu ri kara-park-gyuri-esquire2.jpg|park gyu ri park_gyuri_pgr_12_jpg_W8CFeUj.sized.jpg|park gyu ri